


I Dare You

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Danny suggests for them to play Truth or Dare but Shane only likes dares, they play it his way but things heat up quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been fucking forever since I last posted something here, so I thought I should drop by and post a little something, so there we go. I'm working on something, I know I said it last time, and I am, but it's coming slow, I believe I'm half way through it and it have 10k words and some ships I never wrote before, so it's quite interesting and I'm very excited. I'm obviously a heavy tumblr user so if you want, you can contact me over there (excusemymind.tumblr.com) and leave some love, some requests or we can have a kiki, whatever you heart desires. See you soon, xx.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Danny suggested while walking back to the bedroom.

“Truths are boring.” Shane said from the bed.

“Just dares then.” Danny said with an evil smile.

“I am not doing anything gross, don’t come with that shit.” Roy said after taking a sip of his drink.

“Ok, no weird disgusting stuff then,” Danny said and sat on the bed near them. “I’m gonna start, I dare Courtney to drink the rest of her drink in one sip.”

“C'mon, that’s easy.” Roy protested as he looked at Shane and waited.

Shane made faces and drank everything at once. “My turn!” he said right after.

“I dare Adore to kiss you.” Shane said, changing the path of the game very quick.

Roy shook his head and smiled while Danny moved closer and place a peck on his lips.

“No no, I mean KISS her.” Shane said when Danny was coming back to sit down.

Danny smile as he looked at Shane and went for it. He sat on Roy’s lap, their bodies were closer now. He placed his hands on Roy's neck and bit his bottom lip, pulling it back while looking into his eyes. Roy placed his hands on Danny's side and squeezed his waist then Danny kissed him, their lips parting and tongue meeting this time. Shane is biting his lip as he watch their kiss and as it grow hotter, he got turned on.

“Okay, let’s forget I am here.” Shane thought out loud after a while, bringing Danny and Roy back to earth, they them shared an awkward laugh.

“Don’t get jealous.” Danny said and crawled to where Shane was and kissed him. Roy laughed and watched them kiss. “My turn, right?” Danny said when they parted and sat on his knees. “I dare Courtney to give Bianca a lap dance.”

“But there’s no music.” Shane said but walked closer to Roy anyway.

“Just pretend Partition is playing,” Danny tried. “Also, Bianca can’t touch you.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Roy defended himself after giving his classical judging face to Danny.

That gave Shane the push he needed and he sat on Roy’s lap. Roy put his hands behind his back and looked at him almost challenging. Shane rolled his hips slowly, making sure his ass was rubbing against Roy's crotch as much as it could. He lightly scratched Roy’s chest over his shirt and their mouths were really close. Danny felt like he was watching porn, but better. Shane threw his head back and that exposed his neck to Roy, which found it hard to resist and he leaned forward, kissing it. Shane smiled as he acknowledged his victory, bouncing on Roy’s lap and yelling “She touched me!”

“Take your clothes off, you’re disqualified.” Danny said and laughed along with Shane as they stared at a confused/pissed Roy.

“What? Nobody said anything about this before.” Roy protested.

“I make the rules, you follow,” Danny raised an eyebrow. “I’m waiting.”

Roy took his shirt off and then his pants, keeping the underwear. “When is it gonna be my fucking turn?”

“Not now, it’s my turn.” Shane said. “Come on Adore, make this bitch moan.”

Roy rolled his eyes but he was internally enjoying everything, he just wasn't going to let it show. Danny crawled back to Roy and sat in his lap, he grabbed Roy's hands and placed them on his ass, giving Roy a smile. Danny leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together, he licked Roy's lips and then kissed him. Roy is hard because of Shane’s lap dance, Danny is hard from the whole game and Shane is hard watching this, he moved his sitting position to hide it. Danny is kissing Roy and moving his ass against his lap to tease him even more, he dug his nails into Roy's shoulders while his other hand traveled through Roy's body and stopped between his legs. Danny rubbed his hand above Roy’s erection, feeling it fully as he grabbed it and bit his lips. Roy breathes heavily as he tries to control his body and reactions Adore was causing on it.

Danny parted the kiss for a second and a dizzy Roy stared back at him confused, Danny smiled at him then turned his head to Shane's direction, who was biting his lips. “Wanna help me?”

Shane smiled back and crawled closer to them. Danny kissed him, his hands on both sides of Shane's face as Roy kissed Shane' neck. There were too many arms, kisses, mouths, clothes. Shane lifted his arms and Danny pulled his shirt up, taking it off and stopping the kiss for a moment. Roy and Shane look at each other for a second before leaning in and kissing. Danny took his clothes off lifted from Roy's lap for a second to pull his underwear off, releasing what he wanted. He wrapped his hand around Roy's cock and his head went down, his lips tasted Roy for the first time as he sucked him. Shane managed to escape from Roy’s addictive lips to follow Danny and go down on him, he and Danny shared the spot making Roy curse under his breath. They kissed while their hands kept the movement and pace they had set, Danny's other hand go through Shane’s pants and grabbed his dick too, keeping both of his hands busy.

Danny then wanted to taste Shane and he went down on him, sucking him while he’s sucking Roy. They kept like that for a while, feeling, tasting and pleasuring each other and Danny took off the rest of Shane’s clothes. Shane reached for Danny's untouched cock, turning around in bed and leaving his ass up right in front of Roy. Danny grabbed Shane by the hair and watched Roy stood up behind him, he looked up to Danny and they both smiled. Shane let a surprised moan be heard as he felt Roy inside him.

Roy started to move it slow and got more turned on when he saw Danny’s parted mouth and eyes shut because of Shane. As he moved faster, he could hear Shane moan while he sucked Danny. Shane felt in double, Danny’s hand on his head controlling his moves and Roy filling him behind, he’s so hard it hurts and he moan helplessly. They were teasing Roy from the beginning, so he wouldn’t last longer. Shane moved his ass and could feel Danny pulsing on his mouth and he felt Roy coming inside him. His dick was begging for attention, when Danny came on his mouth Shane came right after, feeling him was amazing but tasting was even better.

They laid on the messy bed, catching their breaths.

“We did it!” Danny said after a while, he weakly raised his hand for Shane to give him a high five and they all laughed together. “Next time I fuck Courtney and you eat me.”


End file.
